An energy management system (EMS) is a system of computer implemented tools used by operators of electric utility grids to monitor, control, and optimize the performance of the generation and/or transmission of an energy delivery system. In other words, an EMS is used to optimize, supervise and control the transmission grid, generation assets, and in some cases, the loads. The monitoring and control functions are known as “supervisory control and data acquisition” (SCADA). Control of such a system can involve autonomous automatic control actions by the EMS to arrest deviations in power system frequency whenever imbalances arise between loads and generation. However, the system is overseen by human operators who must control numerous functions in real time to insure correct and continuous operation of the system. The system includes numerous sub-systems and involves significant complexity both in terms of the vast amount of real time status information generated by the sub-systems and the sheer size of the electrical networks controlled which can include many thousands of nodes and several thousand generating units. Operators must undergo significant training to become qualified to run an EMS and even then, responding to the overwhelming amount of status information in real time is challenging. For example, operator error was identified as a contributory cause of the 2003 North American blackout and other power failures. Thus, there is a significant need to provide systems, methods and apparatus for an improved interface to energy management systems.